evans_city_quarentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Evans City
Evans City is the setting of Road of The Dead, Road of The Dead 2 and Segway of The Dead. It is close to the setting of lab of the dead. Evans City Evans City was one of the many cities that experienced the zombie outbreak. From the information in the pre loader of Road of the Dead 2, the overrun, and total destruction of Evans City took one week. Due to the cloudy skies, it's possible that it is located in Cincinnati or somewhere in Ohio or Pennsylvania . Day 1 Small isolated events of an unknown illness and violence are reported in and around Evans City. Day 2 News reports of a man dying of an unknown illness who was rushed to Evans City hospital where bloody violence and chaos ensued Day 3 More reports of sick, seemingly dead people commiting acts of random violence in the city. Cannibalism is also witnessed but grisly details are being withheld to reduce panic. Day 4 The CDC moves in, setting makeshift zones to try to contain the unknown illness. It's reported that bites and deep scratches can transfer the disease. The infected victims are clinically dead but still move and attack violently, in larger and larger numbers. Day 5 All news channels are forced off the air. Military forces move in and begin a quarantine of the entire city. No one is permitted to enter or leave the city. Military officials broadcast the rules of the quarantine: to keep calm and stay indoors. All outside news channels are reporting that there is a chemical leak and that it's being cleaned up. The truth of the mysterious illness is being withheld from the public under government order. Day 6 Riots and panic break out as people try to leave the city, hundreds are arrested and put into makeshift camps in local schools and jails. The military and CDC set up quarantine checkpoints throughout Evans City to uphold the quarantine. Churches and police stations are set up to be last minute evacuation zones. More people become infected and lash out violently. Thousands of people are being killed. Military open fire upon anyone approaching checkpoints. The CDC begins burning large piles of bodies. Day 7 '' The infected walking corpses start to outnumber living people in the city. Checkpoints are being overrun at a faster and faster rate. A central command and communications checkpoint is overrun by a panicked riot of hundreds of civilians followed by a horde of undead. A high security broadcast radio is stolen in the chaos. Communication breaks down throughout military channels as the military is thrown into disarray.'' Aftermath By the end of the 7th day, Evans City is nuked. The nuke fails to kill all the zombies, and Evans City is lost. However, John Creasman, Cocheta, and Diane escape. Creasman is seen driving his vehicle into the distance of a desert outside Evans City and is soon chased after by at least three mutants. Category:Road of The Dead Category:Road of The Dead 2